


Birthday

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Spoilers, Spoilers for the very last side quest of Bravely Second!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternis comes back to Grandship after a harsh day of delivering supplies. He heads inside for a nice meal, but gets a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as part of the Bravely Ship Week organised by http://grand-ship.tumblr.com/ ! This is day 7, with the theme "Birthday".
> 
> Cross posted from http://dragwrites.tumblr.com/post/148614370021/birthday  
> Make sure to check out the tumblr link, as there is a bonus picture included, drawn by the wonderful http://nokocchi.tumblr.com/ ! It was awesome to collab with her, check her out.

Due to the training he had undergone throughout his life as a squire, then as a dark knight, Alternis was by no means weak. Still, carrying heavy crates of food, drawing supplies and other various things every day slowly took its toll on his body. With a weary sigh, he sat down on the crate he just unloaded from his small airship. The kids were eagerly unpacking the rest of the supplies, already having fun with a couple of the toys he brought them, while the adults were taking care of the food and medical supplies.

 

When all the supplies were finally stored or given away, Alternis finally enjoyed a break. A nice meal would help him get back on his feet, after all. Maybe even indulge in a sweet treat—the children weren’t the only ones allowed to have some fun, right?

 

The moment he entered the inn’s dining room, he felt something wasn’t right– it was too quiet for lunch time in Grandship. There were a few clients around, but for the most part, it was empty. The moment Alternis stepped inside looking for a table to sit at, he heard a loud bang behind him– the door had probably closed. He couldn’t make sure of that as when he turned to see what was going on, the lights went out. An even bigger bang was heard towards the middle of the room. Alternis felt a bunch of something fall on his face (confettis?) as a group of voices came from the kitchen, along what appeared to be floating lights.

 

“Happy birthday to you!” Alternis looked, confused, as the moving light came closer. Three figures were holding a cake with lit candles…was it Tiz, Agnes and Edea? The three finished singing, and Edea brought a stunned Alternis over to a free table.

 

“It’s been so long since we’ve been able to celebrate your birthday, Ringabel!” A pause from Tiz, who scratched his head. “Or, uhm, you did take up the role of Alternis in this world, didn’t you?”

 

Alternis, who was the same Ringabel the heroes of light had come to love and hate, had never looked more confused. Well, it would be the case of the others could see his face. “Is it…really my birthday? As you might understand, traveling worlds as a planeswarden means I can’t keep track of time’s passage as well.”

 

“It is, trust me!” Edea was the one who confidently spoke up. “And please, remove this helmet, you aren’t working right now!” With care, she took off the helmet from the knight’s head. He protested as she took it off, but it didn’t take too long for his gaze to go back to the cake. The decorating was simple, but well-made– Agnes probably made it. It seemed this evening wouldn’t be as relaxing as he thought…but he couldn’t care any less, as spending time with his friends was better than whatever plans he had.


End file.
